sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bajo el signo de Caín
| recorded = The River, Mayfair, London, England & Quarzo, Madrid, Spain | venue = | studio = | genre = Latin pop | length = 62:08 | label = WEA Latina, Warner Music Netherlands | producer = Ross Cullum, Sandy McClelland; production assistant: Andy Ross | prev_title = Directo 90 | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = Laberinto | next_year = 1995 | misc = }} Bajo el signo de Caín (English: Under the sign of Cain) is the twelfth album from Latin music singer-songwriter Miguel Bosé. Released on June 8, 1993, it was his fifth full-length album for the WEA Latina label. Track listing | length1 = 5:57 | title2 = Lo Que Hay Es Lo Que Ves | writer2 = | length2 = 5:40 | title3 =Si Tú No Vuelves | writer3 = | length3 = 4:42 | title4 = Nada Particular | writer4 = | length4 = 6:02 | title5 = Mayo | writer5 = | length5 = 4:20 | title6 = Bajo el signo de Caín | writer6 = | length6 = 5:17 | title7 = Wako-Shaman | writer7 = | length7 = 5:56 | title8 = Imagínate Que Te Quiero | writer8 = | length8 = 4:45 | title9 = Sara | writer9 = | length9 = 5:41 | title10 = Sol Forastero | writer10 = | length10 = 4:11 | title11 = La Americana | writer11 = | length11 = 4:43 | title12 = Gota A Gota | writer12 = | length12 = 4:35 }} Track Notes As the lyrics are rather stream of consciousness, Bosé wrote a sentence or two as a dedication for certain people at the end of each song. Te comería el corazón *A ti que acabas de llegar... No podré salir de este rincón más que a través de la espada y mirándote a los ojos. (To you who have just arrived in this world... I will not be able to leave except through the sword and staring at you in the eyes.) Lo que hay es lo que ves *A Javier, Edith & Manolo mis amigos del alma y de la carretera... y de muchas otras cosas más también. (To Javier, Edith & Manolo; my friends of the soul and highway... and many other things as well.) Si tú no vuelves *A la Mami y a Pablito, con ellas buscando estrellas. (To Mami and Pablito; with them looking for stars.) Nada particular *A Mahala, Javier, Pepe & Rafa porque con vosotros, nunca me siento en el exilio. (To Mahala, Javier & Pepe, because with them, I never feel alone.) Mayo *En memoria de un Mayo, revolucionario de corazón. (In memory of May, revolutionary at heart.) Bajo el signo de Caín *A mis hermanos Nacho el Delfín, y Nacho el de las Alas Mediterráneas. A mi Padre, el Maestro. (To my brothers Nacho the Dolphin, and Nacho the one of the Mediterranean wings. And to my father, the Maestro.) Wako-Shaman *A Bimba, Olfo, Nicolás & Jara... Que aprendáis a cuidar de esta tierra que es vuestra única casa. (To Bimba, Olfo, Nicolás & Jara... Learn to take care of this land, as it is your only home.) Imagínate que te quiero *A Lucía y Carlos por ser éste vuestro retrato cotidiano. (To Lucía and Carlos, for being this your daily picture.) Sara *A la Tata y a Nunu que saben mejor que nadie cuidar de todas las sarasituaciones...(To Tata and Nunu, who know better than anyone how to take care of Sara-situations...) Sol forastero *A Andrea...Te acuerdas? A Cecilia que me entiende. (To Andrea; do you remember? To Cecilia who understands me.) La americana *A Chacho y a todos mis compañeros de infancia... (To Chacho and all my childhood friends...) Gota a gota *A los mercenarios de rumores y calumnias, raza despreciable que ya rebosó el vaso. Quien se pique ajos coma... (To the mercenaries of rumors and catastrophes; the despicable race that makes my glass overflow.the last straw Those who mash garlic....eat them...) Personnel *Miguel Bosé: vocals *Sol Pilas, Andrea Bronston, Juan Canovas, Jose MaGuzman, Maisa Hens, Wuebo, Edith Salazar: backing vocals *Ross Cullum: guitars, keyboards, piano, bass, drums, percussion, soprano saxophone, trumpet *Sandy McLelland: acoustic guitars, keyboards, Hammond organ, drums, percussion, backing vocals *Andy Ross: guitars, bass, keyboards, drums, percussion *Vicente Amigo: Spanish guitar *Bryn Haworth: slide guitar *Naresh Ali Khan: violin *Antonio Carmona: Flamenco accordion *Javier Catala: electric guitars *Gino Pavone: percussion Production *Producers - Ross Cullum and Sandy McLelland *Production Assistant – Andy Ross *Recording and mixing - Ross Cullum, Sandy McLelland and Avril Mackintosh *Editing - Dick Beetham *Mastering - Kevin Metcalfe Category:1993 albums Category:Miguel Bosé albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums